The present invention relates generally to filtration and more particularly to an improved filter assembly for use in a gas turbine air intake system.
A gas turbine typically uses a large quantity of intake air for combustion. To maintain suitable performance of the gas turbine, the intake air is filtered to remove unwanted dust, moisture, and other contaminants that can damage components of the gas turbine. Typically, an array of filters is used to primarily filter the intake air supplied to the gas turbine.
A V-cell mini-pleat filter is one type of filter that may be used in a gas turbine air intake system. A typical V-cell mini-pleat filter has a series of paired flat panel filtration media arranged in a V-shape that are connected together at an apex. Over time, the V-cell mini-pleat filter suffers from a “bowing” condition of the flat panel filtration media that is primarily due to high pressure. In particular, high pressure across the flat panel filtration media causes the media to deflect or move in the direction of air flow. This deflection or movement can tear or puncture and damage the flat panel filtration media. A damaged flat panel filtration media adversely affects filtration performance resulting in a bypass of particulates into the gas turbine. In addition, a damaged flat panel filtration media adversely affects service life of the V-cell mini pleat filter.